A typical box, such as one made from cardboard, has four flaps that may be independently raised and lowered to open and close the box. The box is closed by lowering each of the four flaps in order and securing the flaps in the closed position. It is generally recognized that a box may be closed by overlapping the flaps in succession, where each flap is positioned over the adjacent flap, or in the alternative by folding down opposite-positioned flaps, and then adhering them using tape, adhesive, staples, or other adhering means. To open a secured box, the flaps must be unsecured and lifted. If the flaps are overlapped, affixed using adhesive, or held closed with staples, one must apply enough force to bend the flaps or overcome the adhesive or staples in order to open the box. If the flaps are held closed with tape, then the tape must be cut or removed before the flaps can be opened. In each of the foregoing arrangements, the flaps or the walls of the box may be damaged in the process of opening the box due to the force necessary to pull the flaps open, or due to the need to utilize a sharp tool to cut the tape. In addition, it is presently difficult to close and open boxes repeatedly. Use of the foregoing methods for closing and opening a box causes wear on the flaps and walls of the box, which reduces the overall strength and stability of the box. For example, each time cardboard flaps are folded to overlap each other, the cardboard is structurally weakened. Similarly, each time tape is applied to a cardboard box to seal it closed and then removed to open the box again, the cardboard tends to lose an outer layer of its fibrous material. If the tape is cut to open the box flaps, the tape remains on the cardboard flaps and walls. This reduces the effectiveness of the next application of tape when the box is closed again. Thus, there exists a need to secure box flaps in the closed position to allow the box flaps to be closed, opened, reclosed and reopened without great effort and without risking damage to the box.